Remind me
by Starfreak10
Summary: song fic Sam is missing for 3 years when she gets back will her and Jack be okay bad at summarys


**A/N a little one shot I had stuck in my head .don't have a beta all mistakes go to me :(**

**Disclaimer don't own stargate or the song all rights go to other people**

Remind me

Jack was running hard he couldn't believe what he heard, the mirror finely connected.

_3 years ago._

_Carter and Jack are standing in front of the Quantum mirror._

_Jack frowns."Carter you don't have to do this."_

_Carter frowns. "yes I do Jack. I'm the only one who can help them fix their gate and escape."_

_Jack sighed. "why can't a different scientist do it?"_

_Carter smiles at her husband. "Because you know the other scientists don't have field training."_

_Jack frowns. "Let me go with you for back up."_

_Carter frowns. "Jack you can't, General Hammond is just sending me, the less the easier it will be to get out. Now I have to go, I love you." And on that note she kissed him passionately and went through the mirror._

_Carter reaches the other side. Alternate Kawalsky and a couple of men lift the mirror. Kawalsky calls out "okay let's move." And they head towards the gate room._

_Carter quickly fixes there gate and dials out._

_Kawalsky nods his head. "Thanks, okay you can go home."_

_Then a couple of Jaffa starts coming down the stairs. Kawalsky yells out. "Okay not enough time. We are going through the gate and then you can go home."_

_Carter nods her head and they make a run for it._

_They get through to the other side Kawalsky yells out. "Close the iris."_

_Carter couldn't believe it, there Alfa site looks exactly like the SGC. The Iris starts to close but one staff blast makes it through and hits the mirror and the mirror shatters._

_Carter's eyes go wide. "That shouldn't have broken, it's made of Naquadah."_

_Kawalsky frowns. "I told you the Jaffa here have better technology. I'm sorry Major Carter but you're stuck here."_

Present Day

Jack runs into the isolation room and couldn't believe his eyes, but before he had time to think, Carter was running into his arms. He kissed her so passionately he just couldn't stop until Daniel shouted. "Get a room." Like old times

We didn't care if people stared

We'd make out in a crowd somewhere

Somebody'd tell us to get a room

It's hard to believe that was me and you

After about a day of tests they finely let me take her home.

We got home we just sat on the couch.

Sam smiles, "I just can't believe after 3 years of working on that mirror I'm finely here."

Jack smiles, but can't say a word.

Carter frowns. "Are we okay? I'm fine if you moved on I mean it's understandable, I mean I was gone for a long time so."

Jack sees the worry on Carter's face. "No I have not moved on and I never will, I just can't believe you're here."

_Now we keep saying that we're okay_

_But I don't want to settle for good, not great_

_I miss the way it felt back then_

_I wanna feel that way again_

Jack reached over and started to kiss her, he made it down to her neck. Carter forgot how amazing he was at this. She missed him so badly.

_Been so long, bet you forget_

_The way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire, so in love_

_Way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me, remind me_

Carter smiles, "I missed these times. Remember when I had to go to D.C?"

Jack starts laughing. "Yeah I kissed you for so long you missed your flight, I felt so bad."

Sam smiled even more. "Yeah but we got one more night before I had to be gone for a week."

Jack frowns. "We acted like a week was so long and yet now we haven't seen each other for 3 years."

_Remember the airport, dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_And I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

Jack smiles. "Remember when we did it every night?"

Carter laughs. "Even after 1 year of being married we acted like we were going to loss each other any second. "

Jack turns his head towards the window and just stares for a minute. "With are jobs we had every right to act that way."

Carter frowns. "You know one of the things I missed the most, the look of pure happiness in your eyes."

_Do you remember how it used to be?_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_Oh, so on fire, so in love_

_That look in your eye that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby remind, me_

Jack lies down with Carter in his arms. Carter moves herself as close as possible to Jack. "Have I told you I love you yet?"

Jack smiles. "No but I was just assuming you did, I love you too."

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah wanna hold you close_

_Oh, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_Oh baby ,remind me_

_Remind me_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me, yeah, remind me_

Carter holds Jacks arms tight."Jack, take me to bed and remind me of all the things that you did that I love."

Jack smiles." Yeah sure you Betcha." And he picks Carter up like he did on their wedding night and takes her to bed.

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

Jack wakes up and moves his hand to the other side of the bed and can't find Carter. "I was dreaming I knew it."

Carter yells out. "Jack get up breakfast is ready."

Jack shoots out of bed and runs to the kitchen and there Carter stood in his t-shirt. Jack looks at the clock. "Damn it, I'm late for work."

Carter smiles, "Relax I called them an hour ago. The General said you could have off, in fact he said we get the whole week off."

Jack gives one of his silly grins. "We'll then I can do this." And he lifts Carter and takes her back to the bedroom.

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

_Oh baby, remind me,_

_Baby, remind me, yeah, oh_

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_Baby, remind me_

**A/N tell me what you think even if you think it was bad Review please**


End file.
